A Deeper Shade Of The Sea
by AlienfromNorth
Summary: Silvers Lily is a woman many want dead, and many want alive. Like her mother before her, she is unique and have an uncanny resemblance to the sea itself. This is her story and how she meets several pirates that are on their way of shaping the world into their own paradise. Throw in some love, action and an overprotective father. Then you have a deeper shade of the sea. [OC x ?]
1. I

**~X~**

 **Once Upon a Time…**

 **Before the golden age of pirates…**

 **There was a man who met a woman as wild as the sea itself..**

 **His name, was Silvers Rayleigh.**

 **~X~**

It had been a very humid night on a small island in the East Blue. No one really knew the island's name. But it was truly tiny, only inhabited around one hundred people and had become a common stop for travelers. Pirates or Marine alike.

It had a small harbor, where you could easily dock your ship unnoticed. No marine base existed on that island. All houses were made out of tropical wood, all roads muddy cobblestone. Many taverns and brothels existed, many restaurants and shops dedicated for sailors. A small trading market where you could buy and sell pretty much anything, from cattle to exotic fabrics and jewelry to weapons or mysterious fruits. The island itself had a large and thick jungle surrounding the town, that was built in a large cove.

The island had a sort of it's own magic, it didn't matter where you came from or where your affiliation were, no one picked a fight in that small port town. It was a sort of neutral zone, some said it was because of location itself that caused this, since the island were mere kilometers from being in the calm belt.

But alas, it was in this peaceful port town that a pirate met a particular woman. He and his captain and had walked into a bar to order some drinks. They had been hit with a powerful storm before coming to that island, and wanted to take a break from life itself. Scanning the bar you could spot one or two really drunk, low ranked marines. Several barmaids trying to earn that extra tips, and otherwise calm or jolly people being more modest.

"Say Captain?"

"Hmm"

"Do you see that woman over there?"

"Where?"

Rayleigh pointed to a woman in the far corner of the bar. She was alone and sipped on some red wine. She was a sight to behold to say the least, a goddess around mortals. At Least according to him. His captain laughed at his companion's smitten state and pushed him toward the woman, making the man feel utterly vulnerable. He was old, yes, but finding a warm bed outside of his ship was hard for him. He was a bit rusty with his 'wooing women' skills.

He walked up to her empty table and rather awkwardly sat down. She smiled a very gentle smile, but was rather flirty when she started to talk with him.

Their conversation lasted all night, talking and talking about everything from the sea, to adventure to the night sky to legends. She asked him if he believed in fate, he said yes.

That night they had walked along the long shore of the island, holding hands and looking at each other from time to time like true lovebirds. He realised how she was wild and unpredictable, and at the same time had a sort of calming grace about her, as well as a big heart and a wise mind. She was as changeable and whimsical as the sea itself, and exemplified the deepest charity and brilliance of a any woman's mercurial nature. She laughed loud and proud at some of his jokes and listened carefully when the suspense became too much. Soon they sat down and listened to the calm waves that crashed onto the sand, a warm and faint breeze made the clouds disappear, making the moon's loving glow light up their surroundings. They locked eyes, and kissed.

That kiss turned into pure bliss, euphoria and other verbs to describe love making between human beings. The act that some say are sacred, other say is a pass of time to let out some steam.

When Rayleigh would the next day return to his ship, many of the crew would say that the woman who had caught the eye of their first mate must've costed him a lot of gold. When in reality it was not an exchange like that at all. Although by modern terms it would referred to nothing more than as a one-night stand. Deep down he knew that love at first sight didn't really exist, and that alcohol had a larger part of the evening before than he originally thought.

As they sailed away none of them noticed that same woman, standing on the same shore as yesterday, looking out over the waters wishing them a safe journey to whatever mythical or adventurous place they were heading.

 **~X~**

 **Months later**

It was a stormy night, the worst one that the small island had ever encountered before. Brutal wind flying right through the poorly built wooden houses and rain as sharp as ice poured down on the barely covered roofs.

A woman, surrounded by other women of her community, were screaming and grunting and cursing and huffing. She cursed the man she had experienced euphoria with, she cursed the pirate that would any minute now become a father without even knowing it. She had sent a letter weeks ago, though now it seemed impossible for him to even get close to her.

The gods must've wanted him gone, wanted him away from this child that was causing her a lot of pain.

"Where is she?!" The woman heard his voice, it had been a long time but she remembered still. He was there, in her home. A very small piece of her distress flowed away with the cold biting wind.

"She is in there! Hurry!" Madame Juliette shouted and carried another broken bowl of somewhat warm water to the panting woman's bedside. She was as beautiful as Rayleigh remembers, even though he didn't love her, he would still be by her side. Her hair was stuck to the nape of her neck, and her brown tattered dress was all but trashed from the labour.

"Rayleigh?" Her voice was tiny and out of breath, all she wanted to do was rest, but the occasion didn't let her.

"I am here.. I am here by your side my love"

"This is your fault!" She grunted and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down a bit.

"I am sorry" He said, speaking only the truth. He never wished for this to happen, but it did. So now he would suck it up and be a man about it.

She screamed once again, in the process taking his firm and sweaty hand subconsciously. He was nervous, excited and very horribly nervous.

"Very good! Once more! Once more!" The midwife roared, obviously stressed by all the people and the storm outside.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! Push my love, one more time"

She did, and the world went completely still for a second. A mere second, a tiny piece of time, but in that moment the storm outside didn't exist, the many women and one man in the little shack of a house held their breaths. A loud cry could be heard, only that noise existed for a second.

It was over, the heavy storm continued and the women in the shack started to cheer in happiness.

And so, Silvers Lily was born.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: This is my first One Piece fanfic, please review, also if someone can figure out if Silvers is indeed his last name that would be great. On the wiki, everyone's last names is written first, which should mean that Rayleigh is his first name, but I've heard people say that Rayleigh is his last name only that everyone calls him that anyways. Would be ever greatful if someone helped me with this.**


	2. II

**A/N: So, somehow the website decided that it wouldn't count the reads and some of the followers, favourites etc. It bugs me so much, but alas. What can you really do. Anyways here's chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy, please review!**

 **~X~**

It had been a very a normal, mundane day. Such a day when you would think that nothing in particular would happen. The day before a baby girl was born in the midst of a storm that not only claimed the islands many weakly built homes, but also the little girl's mother.

She had died shortly after Rayleigh had asked the midwife if he could hold his daughter, he had turned to smile and kiss the mother when he realised that she wasn't just sleeping anymore. With closed eyes, she had fallen into a slumber no one could wake her from.

Died because of childbirth, it was a horrible way to die. She had just moments earlier that she wanted nothing more than rest and hold her own child in her arms. She never made it to the latter..

So here Rayleigh now stood, on his ship with his captain in front of him. Not knowing what to do. Should he give his daughter to someone in the village? Should he give up his life as a pirate? What did the deities above want from him. His daughter, beautiful and tiny, slumbered contempt in his arms. She had no clue what tough life she had been born into.

"What should I do.. Roger" No need for formalities, not now.

"As much as I wanted her along with us old friend, you know our ship is not suited for a little girl like her. Maybe you could ask a woman in town to take care of her"

"Yeah.. I know, it's just.. It's just so hard you know. I have buried her mother, and as a pirate, who knows what could happen to me during our adventures"

"I understand, we will set sail tomorrow Rayleigh. Take your time"

"Okay"

He went off the ship and walked up the dirty and busy streets to the house from yesterday. Outside of the house Madame Juliette, one of the brothel owners in town, sat on simple wooden chairs with another woman who Rayleigh didn't know. They had an old stained glass table in between them, barely holding up the teacups and teapot. Both women were dressed in simple and modest black clothing, obviously grieving. His guess that both of them had been very close to Lily's mother.

"Good morning" A simple greeting, he was still a bit heartbroken and torn.

"So that's her then, so tiny and fragile. Like a flower" The unknown woman stated, she was older than Rayleigh and Madame Juliette, but still had a sort of young spark in her eyes. Wrinkles hands holding a pearly white teacup with calming tea within. Snow white hair tied in a braid and savannah golden eyes hiding behind thick glasses.

"Yes Petunia-sama, that is her" Juliette said and sighed. She stretched out her arms and Rayleigh reluctantly handed the bundle over to her. The other woman, Petunia, had been in the house yesterday night as well. She had been helping the midwife and Juliette with the delivery.

"I cannot take her with me, although I wish I could" Rayleigh said and sat down with them. The house was located on a small hill, just at the edge of the seashore. The closest neighbor was Madame Juliette's brothel at the edge of town, maybe a mile or so away which was located almost inside of the jungle.

"You want someone else to take her?" Juliette asked, looking down at Lily. Juliette was probably the same age as Rayleigh, she was beautiful, with her long blonde hair up in a fancy hairdo and her body very curvy. You could clearly could see why she had the occupation that she had. Yet her green eyes were very sharp and cunning, which suggested that for the right price you could get some very important information from her.

"Do you know anyone who can?"

"I can, my children are not on this island anymore. Either married off or out sailing for the marines. My husband is a fisherman down at the docks. I can raise her, if you only agree to my one term" Petunia croaked out. Her voice raspy, strong and filled with warmth made Rayleigh listen closely.

"What is that term?" He asked, what could this old woman want from him? Gold? A favour?

"That you visit your daughter at least once every year. So that she will know that her father loves her, and thinks about her" Petunia said, motioning with her arms towards Juliette so that she could have a look at the baby. The women wondered if she had something to eat, otherwise they would have to go and get some formula from the market very soon.

"I can agree with that and I do love her with my whole heart. She is my flesh and blood, she will have my last name" Rayleigh said, studying Petunia as she looked at Lily with very kind eyes.

"Good, good"

"If I may come with my own term" Juliette suddenly said, locking eyes with Rayleigh.

"What would that be?"

"That you fix this house up a bit, we would like to raise her in her mother's house. We loved her like a sister, and our sister's daughter deserve a better home than a shack" Juliette glanced at the almost destroyed house. She was completely right, no one should live in such a wrecked home. The bleak white planks of the house was in a really bad shape and the grey tiled roof needed to be completely redone, otherwise the house would be flooded the next time it rained. The windows needed to be fixed as well and Rayleigh was sure that the first thing you would step on when you entered through the shabby door was broken glass.

"I will be going tomorrow, but I can see what I can do" He sighed as problem after problem popped into his head as he scanned the house. But he would do it, he would make it a home for his daughter.

"Thank you"

And so, while Rayleigh called over some of the crew to help him fix up the house. The women fed and took care of little Lily. She was a very peaceful baby, making people wonder if she was some sort of miracle. She rarely cried, she mostly just slept, studied her surrounding a bit and ate. By the end of the day the shack didn't look like a shack anymore, and more like a proper house, still tiny, but a proper house.

On that night, Rayleigh sat on a stool in his daughter's bedroom, looking down into her crib as Lily looked at his face. Though she was only a day old, to him it seemed like she was smiling. He had a gut feeling that she would be a happy child, maybe a bit shy, but clever and strong too. He wanted her to learn everything he knew, all the powers he possessed would he pass onto her. Yet he also wanted her be perfectly safe from any danger. He would be damned if any hostile person, man or woman, breathed the same air as his princess.

"I will always protect you, Lily" He mumbled as he watched her fall asleep again. He smirked and walked out her room into the joint kitchen/living room.

"Are you hungry? I made some soup" Petunia asked as she stood by the old stove. The house smelled amazing from the ongoing cooking and the very noticeable restorations to it made it feel very cozy and like a real home.

"Yes, thank you" Ever the gentleman he couldn't deny an older woman's food.

"It is not rare to see a pirate on this island, but it is very rare to see a caring father. All the rocus with the brothels and the pubs and the growing market, now everyone wants to make money, before it was just a safe haven for anyone and everyone" Petunia muttered and stirred the pot.

"I understand what you mean, Petunia-san" He said and sat down by the dinner table, enjoying the view from the window. Stars shined on the night sky and the moon illuminated onto the deep and dark sea.

"Very formal of you Rayleigh-kun"

"Yeah.. I guess so" He said. Petunia was soon done with the food and handed him a bowl of steaming hot soup. Like the smell, the taste was amazing. They sat and talked for a while, Rayleigh showed her the room right next to his daughter's and thanked her for being able to take care of Lily. Soon after the dinner and the tour, Petunia's husband Goro, came to the house. He was tall and heavy muscled for being very old, probably even older than Petunia. He had many scars over his chest, making it look like he wrestled with fish rather than catching them in nets. But even though he looked scary on the outside, Rayleigh quickly noticed how Goro had a heart of gold.

He went into his daughter's bedroom one last time and kissed her head. Muttering blessings and protective words to ward of any evil. He shed a quick tear before saying goodbye to the old couple and walking back to his ship.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: The next chapter will have time skips with just certain moments of Lily growing up. So chapter four will be when Lily is in a certain point of the canon series, I think it will be before the timeskip, when Rayleigh was at the auction house.**


	3. III - Part I

**A/N: I am splitting chapter 3 into 3 parts. Part 1 is early age, part 2 is teenage years and part 3 will be early 20's. I hope you will like how I am writing about Lily.**

 **~X~**

 **Age 4**

Rayleigh sat on the beach. His home behind him and his daughter playing carefully in the sea in front of him. She giggled when the waves brushed against her bare feet and from time to time she would pick up a beautiful shell that she would give to her father. She could tell that he was sad, he told her just a week ago that he were going to stay with her forever and that a dear friend of his passed away.

She had met her father's friend once and he was really nice. So she was a bit sad that she would never see his wide smile ever again.

"Daddy! Look at this one" She said as she gave him another seashell, it had a complex design from all of the sea water brushing against it and it was a lot bigger than the previous ones she had given him. He chuckled and looked at Lily with loving eyes. She had grown up so fast. He thanked Petunia and Madame Juliette every time he saw them for the precious time they spent taking care of his daughter.

"It is very pretty, just like you little one" He said and smiled widely that she laughed and ran once again towards the water to continue her search. He looked out over the horizon, remembering Lily's mother as he always did in moments like this.

Roger were probably sharing all of Rayleigh's embarrassing stories with her by now in a world beyond this mortal realm.

"Wish you could see her now Rose.. Look how beautiful she is, I will probably have my hands full with chasing off boys later on" He chuckled again and sighed. Lily was a quiet and peaceful child. A beautiful one too, she had his eyes and her mother's hair. Very gentle features and even though she was four years old, she was still very short in comparison to other children.

Curly, navy blue hair whipped around her head when a gentle breeze came in from the seafront. Making Lily shiver since she stood in the cold sea water.

"It is time to go inside isn't it Lily? Otherwise you will get sick" Rayleigh stood up from his place in the sand and watched as his daughter ran up to him. He wrapped her up in a warm blanket and lifted her up in his arms.

"Okay dad! It is going to rain soon anyways" His eyebrows raised up into his hairline. She sounded way too confident in that statement than what a normal child would. But he just shrugged and continued to walk.

He didn't question it either when only an hour or so later, small droplets started to fall from gloomy, grey clouds.

 **~X~**

 **Age 10**

"We are only looking for some fruit, so that we can bake a cake for Petunia-san" Rayleigh looked down on a note with ingredients that was needed for today. It was Petunia's birthday and Lily wanted to throw a small party for one of her best friends and care takers.

"Sure thing" Lily said, but still looked around the marketplace at the many wonders salesmen had in their colorful stands. Many tried to sell jewelry or fancy clothes to the young girl. But her father kept her close and fended off everyone. He had started her haki training, slowly but surely. She wasn't some wondrous child that could learn it all within a year. But she was ambitious and had a great will to learn. Rayleigh believed that once she became old enough she would be a truly fearsome opponent to meet of the battlefield.

Not that she would ever see one, thanks to his slightly over protective manner.

"You! Young girl! Wouldn't you like this fancy lace dress.. It is from a faraway island that is known for its many riches in fabric. Touch it! You will never find a more beautiful lace dress then those I sell" A large man claimed and held up a white lace dress for Lily to see. It was indeed gorgeous, the high level craftsmanship visible in the pattern of the lace. The dress had an off the shoulder neckline and it would be just about down to her ankles. One could clearly see that the salesman had caught her interest. But when she looked in her father's direction she dropped the matter.

"It is beautiful, but no thank you" Lily said and walked away. She smiled when she caught up to him and together they finished shopping before going back to their house to finish the preparations for the party.

Later within the evening, Petunia and her husband, as well as Madame Juliette and her son that was only one year younger than Lily herself. Everyone there came to celebrate. In true Petunia and Goro fashion, they brought their famous fish stew. While Juliette, who had no experience in the kitchen, bought some delicious bread to have with it.

It was a small feast. A heartwarming meal between family.

"How is your training going?" Beau asked, face stuffed with birthday cake. The young boy was nine but was already a genius when it came to numbers and he had a really good memory as well. Which gave him the job as book keeper at the brothel his mother owned.

"It is going good. Though I suck right now" Lily muttered and shrugged her shoulders. To lightened the mood Beau lightly kissed her cheek. A very innocent act between two childhood friends. His mother often told him about what girls liked, and she said that girls liked being kissed on the cheek. And hugged. And other things. But one person did not agree with her, that person happened to be Lily's father.

"Look how cute.. Young love~" Juliette gushed as she patted her son on his head. Lily was blushing and subconsciously rubbing her cheek. It was a new experience to be kissed on the cheek. She didn't know if she liked it or not yet.

"Keep your son away from my princess, Madame!" Rayleigh shouted and pointed an accusing finger at the young boy. Who didn't understand what the problem was, he just wanted to comfort Lily like his mother conforted all of her guy friends.

"Oh take it easy you old goat! He only cheered her up a bit. Isn't that right Beau?" Juliette said and looked at her son, Beau nodded and smiled rather shyly towards Lily. Who now was red as a tomato, blushing as millions of butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. She was picking at the fruity cake, trying to avoid the awkward situation.

"Old goat?! You are a year older than me!" Rayleigh stated. In reality, he had no real problem with Beau. He was a great kid, a clever kid. But when a smart kid acted dumb enough to kiss his little princess. Even if it was on the cheek, said kid would be punished.

"Both of you calm down. You are scaring the children, as my birthday wish. I wish we can celebrate in peace" Petunia said and smiled as everyone agreed.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thank you all for favourite, follow and review. It means so much to me!**


	4. III - Part II

**~X~**

 **Age 13**

The bisento* was heavy in Lily's hand. She was sweating and panting after nearly two hours of fighting her father. She was strong, so strong that she could fight her father and hold her ground for a decent amount of time. But she still had a long way to go. She wasn't able to overpower him. Yet.

"Good work Lily" Her father was completely fine, like he hadn't moved a muscle this whole time. He handed her a jug of water to drink. The small island had been hit with a rather peculiar heatwave, but the weather didn't stop Rayleigh from training Lily at all.

"Thank you" Lily took the jug from his hands. Age had started to show on him, veins now visible on his hands and his hair started to become a snowy shade of white. Only a few strands, but it was funny to comment that they existed.

Together they sat down on the dry sand, the sea was calm and some seagulls would fly by from time to time. Lily guessed they had a nest nearby. She loved the sound of it all, the waves and the seagulls and the gentle wind. Everything made her feel at peace with herself. Like nothing could ever harm her there.

"You know… We have never talked about your mother" Rayleigh suddenly said, Lily hadn't realised that her father had been staring at her rather than the sea. She was a bit shocked. The only stories she had heard of her mother were from Juliette or Petunia, mostly of her childhood or in situations where the three of them did something together. But her father hadn't told her a thing, other than the story of how they met.

"I have heard stories about her.. From Petunia and Juliette" Lily mumbled, subconsciously she curled up into a ball. Her legs against her chest and arms around them, making it easy for her to relax her head on her knees.

"She… She was a mystery to me. I felt I didn't know her, and at the same time I read her like a open book" He sighed and looked out over the sea.

"Did you love her?" Lily asked, she wanted to know everything. But the subject seem to hurt her father. Like a dull ache would appear inside of him whenever Rose would came up in a conversation.

"Not in the way most couples do.." He stated, once again the familiar wounded sadness was visible on his face. He cared about Rose so dearly, he wished that she was here with them. But she was not, he blamed himself. Their daughter, Lily, so beautiful and talented and perfect. Rose didn't get to see her. Didn't get to hold her. Didn't get the chance to see her grow up.

"Why?" He wanted to cry, but he was a brave man. A father who knew that someday, this would be something Lily wanted to know. It could be today, or a year from now. It would still be a pained thing to talk about.

"Your mother gave me the best thing a man can ask for. She loves you so much, she still exist in your heart. She will forever hold a special place in my heart too, but it is not the same as yours and that is okay." His voice was clear and strong. He wanted to not only convince Lily but himself too. His daughter didn't answer him and only wrapped her arms around him. A few tears fell from her eyes, maybe she didn't have her mother's love present but she knew that she would walk a path Rose would be proud of, with people that is her family and people that she loves.

 **~X~**

 **Age 19**

Lily stood on her own ship, built by her and her father's hands. It looked like a galleon, yet had a paddlewheel* at the rear end of the ship, perfect for taking her anywhere in the world without much problem. Rayleigh had said goodbye to her a while ago, just before he started to travel with his new wife and Lily's step mother Shakky. Lily liked her, she took good care of her father and loved him dearly. She also cared a lot for Lily and was a really good friend. Petunia had been a bit sceptic at first of her, but after a dinner they ended up as good friends.

Shakky had helped her stock up on things for Lily's voyage, making it easier for her to travel the distance to the first island away from home. It had been a year ago, time really flies by quickly.

Now she sailed by herself from island to island, no real destination in mind other than to see the world. She had made it onto the Grand Line, and she'd met Laboon and Crocus in the process. He knew her father and they talked a lot about piracy and adventure. He told her about the poneglyphs, which spiked Lily's curiosity to the max.

If she wanted to, all she had to do was to ask her father for the coordinates to the last island on the grand line. She could even ask about the poneglyphs. He would've told her just because she was his daughter. But, getting the end of the book spoiled was never fun. Lily wanted an adventure, so she begged her father to keep his mouth shut, even for her.

When she told Crocus about her interest in the poneglyphs, he gave her a stack of books. Claiming they were for a land called Wano and that they were books required to learn the language of the stones. He himself had never read them, in fear of what sort of people would be after him if he had the knowledge to understand those ancient and powerful words. But he said that he saw something in her that made him happy to give Lily those tools of learning.

Because of that, she made a small trip through the calm belt and set course for Ohara. The journey was though and she almost lost her ship twice if she hadn't used her haki on time. Weirdly enough, sea-kings wasn't that big of a problem towards her. Lily didn't complain about it, but it made her wonder. Why was it that she could predict weather? Or be completely calm even in the heaviest of storms? Why didn't sea-kings hate her as much as everyone else.. A very small range of abilities, but useful nonetheless.

Lily suddenly snapped herself out her thinking when she reached a burnt shore. The island of Ohara was still empty, no new life had began to grow new roots there. She set anchor and stepped ashore. A bag of books and other necessities on her back as she walked carefully toward the centre of the island.

She felt so lost in the eerie calmness of her surroundings. No bird's singing, no humans in sight, only a slight cold wind biting against her soul while walking there. As if the whole island wanted her gone, that she was a stranger and needed to disappear before she ruined the place even more. As Lily looked around, she felt sick to her stomach. Bones littered the streets, homes crumbled into nothingness. Lily almost stepped on a jawbone before she corrected herself and carefully picked it up. Not to far away where the rest of the person. The marines had not been in their right mind and hadn't buried them correctly. Animals, savages, monsters, horrible beings. So much negativity existed still on an island that used to thrive on learning.

She sighed and walked on, promising herself that before she left she would bury every single person she could find. Making the soul's find peace at last. She reached her destination. And as her theories proved her right, the polyglyph stood in a gaping hole of nothingness. The library that used to be was gone. The tree of knowledgement burnt to a crisp, only a shell of its former being laying on the ground. She jumped down the hole to the polyglyph, starting her work to teach herself how to understand this language and at the same time sealing her fate to a path of danger.

It took her a long time, but she finally started to understand the language. After copying the text of the Ohara polyglyph, she had been sailing around aimlessly just studying on board her ship. With every new word she was able to understand, the more she wanted to know. With a new world opening up before her eyes, she once again set course to the Grand Line.

 **~X~**

 **A/N: Thank you all for favourite, follow and review. It means so much to me!**

 **Bisento*** **A spear-like weapon with a big blade at the end. Most notable person that use this kind of weapon is Whitebeard.**

 **Paddlewheel* Imagine a steamboat? They are driven by such paddlewheels. Power to the ship was produced by pushing these blades through the water. Making it easy for Lily to travel through the calm belt if needed.**


End file.
